


You’re the Wrong ‘I Need’

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>'s HP uncanon drabble-a-thon v.2 - my first real foray into drabbles.  Started as a writing exercise, but I had so much fun, I just kept on answering prompts.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_deathjunke"></span><a href="http://deathjunke.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://deathjunke.livejournal.com/"><b>deathjunke</b></a> – “Ron/Harry – You’re the wrong “I need””<br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re the Wrong ‘I Need’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathjunkE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

****  
Hermione blinked back tears. Harry wished he was anywhere else.

“I love you, ‘Mione, I always will – but we’re not _in_ love, and it’s time we both stopped pretending.” Ron said.

“Things haven’t worked between us for a while,” Hermione acknowledged quietly.

Harry stared at his hands.

“You need someone who’ll love you like you deserve,” Ron told her. “That’s not me.”

Hermione nodded sadly. Harry fidgeted.

“Don’t you need that too?” Hermione asked, finally looking at Ron.

“I do,” Ron said, holding his arms open. Hermione stepped into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. Harry, sensing his opportunity, made his way silently towards the door.

“If we need the same things, why didn’t we find them together?” Hermione asked.

“Because,” -Ron’s voice stopped Harry cold- “you’re the wrong _‘I need’_ for me, baby girl.” Hermione closed her eyes. Blue eyes met startled green ones across the room. “But maybe – we’ll both get what we need now.”

Harry couldn’t breathe as he held the gaze of the man he’d been in love with since Hogwarts. He let himself smile, and Ron’s answering grin made his heart soar. He let himself hope that he could be what Ron needed.  



End file.
